I'm just your problem II: Winter's heart
by WhiteNefilim
Summary: Continuación del fanfiction Bubbline, I'm just your problem. Después de haber vencido a la Reina Hielo en su intento de conquistar todo Ooo, se celebró una gran fiesta. Pero pronto toda la felicidad en la que se habían visto envueltos se convirtió en terror: el mal no había sido eliminado. La era de hielo, había vuelto y esta vez para quedarse.
1. El corazón del invierno

**Son las 04:29 de la mañana, vuelvo a no poder dormir. Tras una mala noche, lo único que se me ocurre hacer para distraerme es seguir escribiendo cualquier cosa. Así que como esto es lo más rápido, he decidido continuar con la segunda parte del fanfiction de Hora de Aventuras que empecé. Espero que os guste, ¡y gracias si leéis!**

*** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network.**

*** Parte de las situaciones o algunos personajes pueden ser inventados por mí.**

*** Escrito en español de España, algunos nombres pueden ser distintos.**

::

::

* * *

_-¡Marceline! ¡Marceline, haz el favor de esperarme!_

_La Princesa Chicle gruñía mientras intentaba seguir a Marceline colina abajo. La vampira había alzado el vuelo y no permitía que la alcanzara, le divertía ver como Chicle se debatía entre reír o fruncir el ceño exasperada. Era entretenido ponerla nerviosa, aún seguía siendo su hobbie favorito, aunque sabía que lo hacía con más cariño que otra cosa._

_Marceline se dejó atrapar al final de la colina, sentándose bajo un gran manzano que estaba en flor. La primavera había llegado a Chuchelandia y nada le alegraba más que contemplar que el frío y el hielo ya no tenían cabida en ningún lugar._

_-Bonnie, me temo que ya no estás en forma-rió Marceline. La Princesa Chicle le hizo una mueca desagradable._

_-Cuando pongas los pies en el suelo, ya hablaremos sobre quién está en forma o no, vampira._

_-¿Me estás retando? Uh, qué miedo._

_Chicle gruñó y Marceline estalló a carcajadas mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Al instante la princesa se relajó y atrajo a Marceline hacia sí para prolongar aún más el beso que ya había empezado._

_-Eres idiota..._

_Los besos se sucedieron uno tras otro, y la tarde fue cayendo igual que las pequeñas flores del manzano, sobre la hierba. Marceline pensó que nada podía haber mejor que aquello. Que siempre había creído que era un ser condenado y sin alma, pero que, cuando llegó ella, supo que había algo de esperanza. Marceline pensó que si algo bueno podía pasarle en su vida, había llegado ahora. Y estaba con ella besando sus labios._

_Pero lo bueno, nunca dura eternamente..._

:::

:::

* * *

-Está llorando de nuevo-Finn miró a Jake con cara de preocupación.

-Despiértala, tío. Es lo mejor.

Finn se acercó a Marceline y la sacudió suavemente hasta que despertó. La vampira, aturdida, miró hacia todas partes. No había colina, ni primavera, ni manzanos en flor. No estaba ella...

-¡No me miréis así! ¡DEJADME EN PAZ!

Se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma y se encaró a la pared de piedra para que nadie pudiera ver como seguía llorando amargamente.

-Marcy... hemos pasado por esto mil veces. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Otra celda? ¿Habremos salido de... unas trescientas? ¡Saldremos de esta!

Marceline gruñó.

-Aunque salgamos, ella seguirá siendo ese... ese... ese ¡MONSTRUO!

La voz retumbó en las paredes de piedra y Finn y Jake se sobrecogieron.

-El lado positivo es que siempre salimos de estas cosas, colega. ¡No desesperes!-exclamó Jake, pero cuando alzó su mano en el aire, nadie le chocó los cinco. La situación era más seria que de costumbre.

Cuando Ooo celebró una gran fiesta para festejar que la Reina Hielo había desaparecido, y con ella los problemas, pasó algo totalmente fuera de lo común. En el palacio las luces se apagaron y una extraña ventisca asoló el lugar llegando hasta Chicle y Marceline que observaban a los asistentes desde un encerado al fondo de la sala. La princesa cayó hacia atrás y quedó inconsciente, pero cuando Marceline fue a recogerla y esta abrió los ojos, un extraño brillo azul salió de los mismos a la par que una risa malvada rugió desde el fondo de su garganta.

Chicle se levantó como un resorte y comenzó a reír con malicia delante de todos los asistentes. Por más que Marceline la llamara, la princesa no atendía y fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Aquel extraño ente en que se había convertido, levantó los brazos y la ventisca comenzó a arreciar, helando todo el palacio de Chuchelandia. Jake y Finn quisieron llegar hasta ella, pero de pronto un rayo azul salió de la punta de sus dedos y convirtió sus pies en cubitos de hielo, incapacitándolos para moverse.

La Princesa Chicle, sin lugar a dudas, había sido poseída por la Reina Hielo. Ya no era ella misma. Ahora era un ente... con el corazón helado. Un corazón que ya no latía por nada... por nadie. Un corazón que solo traía frío. Que había vuelto a traer el invierno a todo Ooo.

-¿Me quieres decir cómo vamos a hacer que Chicle vuelva?-la voz de Marceline parecía sacada de ultratumba-veo pocas soluciones para esto.

Jake la miró con pesar.

-A esto se refería la Reina Hielo: "Uno de los vuestros os traicionará"-dijo Jake, pensativo-ella sabía que iba a regresar y que podría poseer a alguien de los nuestros. Quién mejor que la princesa, era lo que quería, conquistar Chuchelandia y reinar en Ooo. La ventisca en la que se convirtió cuando nos la cargamos, era su esencia. Y ahora esa esencia está dentro de la princesa.

Finn lo miró con preocupación y luego posó sus ojos en Marceline.

-Encontraremos una solución, Marceline-el humano puso una mano sobre su hombro-salvaremos a Chicle y al resto de chuches. La loca de hielo los habrá encerrado en otra mazmorra distinta.

Finn miró con tristeza hacia las piedras de azúcar de la mazmorra. La última vez tuvieron que salir de ahí haciendo un trato nada agradable con un caracol cuyo ácido era el único capaz de romper la roca. El caracol no estaba ahí esta vez y Finn se negaba a pasar de nuevo por lo mismo. La solución debía ser otra. Los tres estaban desanimados dentro de aquella mazmorra, intentando pensar en lo que hacer, sintiéndose tristes e impotentes.

-Eh-llamó una voz desde el otro lado. Inmediatamente Finn y Jake se acercaron a los barrotes de la celda.

-¡REY HIELO!-exclamó Finn. No había reparado en que él, invitado por Marceline, también había venido a la fiesta-¿cómo te has...?

-¿...escapado? Chaval, estoy hecho de frío y hielo, las ventiscas heladas de la loca esa no me hacen nada. Cuando os congeló y os llevó a las mazmorras, yo me escondí y he estado esperando la oportunidad para bajar hasta aquí.

-Me alegra saber que sigues de nuestra parte, viejo, pero eso no quiere decir que nos fiemos de ti. ¡Siempre has querido hacerte con las princesas!

-Y sigo queriendo, no quiero pasar mi vida solo. Pero he decidido ayudaros, si no logro casarme con una por la fuerza, igual puedo casarme con una cuando vean que no soy un mal tipo.

A Finn no le gustó nada su razonamiento, pero no era momento de reproches: el Rey Hielo era el único que podía sacarlos de ahí.

-Bueno, pues ¡sácanos!

El anciano miró al suelo y se frotó las manos nervioso.

-No puedo. Desde la última vez que nos vimos, en la guerra con la Reina Hielo, gasté parte de mis poderes en hacer lo que ella pedía. Ahora los tengo debilitados, no puedo con más. Me es imposible sacaros.

Marceline había estado atenta a la conversación, intentó reunir fuerzas y se acercó a los barrotes.

-Simon, por favor, si puedes hacer alguna cosa, sácanos de aquí. Es importante para mí.

Los ojos de la vampira y del brujo se encontraron. La mirada, intensa y penetrante se prolongó durante unos segundos más de la cuenta y por fin, el Rey Hielo suspiró.

-Hay una manera de sacaros de aquí-sentenció-con...esto.

De su túnica sacó un libro desgastado y garabateado con unos dibujos infantiles. Finn y Jake se miraron extrañados.

-¿Un libro nos va a sacar de aquí? Se te va la olla, colega.

El Rey Hielo bufó.

-No es un libro cualquiera, es mi libro de cuentos. En él escribo las aventuras de... bueno...

Todos lo miraron atentos y él enrojeció.

-¡Vuestras aventuras pero de diferente manera! En ellas vosotros cambiáis de sexo y los que son chicos son chicas y viceversa. Me siento solo, nadie me hace caso y me invento estas pamplinas.

Jake y Finn se echaron a reír, mientras Marceline miró al Rey Hielo con pena.

-O sea, que ¿Jake es una chica?-a Finn se le caían lágrimas de la risa-Y...¿y Marceline un chico? ¿Y como se llama Marcelón? En serio, Rey Hielo, cada vez estás peor.

-¡Callaos ya, bobos!-los cortó Marceline-dinos, ¿de qué nos van a servir tus historias con nosotros como personajes?

El Rey Hielo los miró con odio un rato y finalmente suspiró.

-Puedo sacarlos del libro. Ellos podrían ayudaros.

Las risas callaron y fueron cambiadas por expresiones de miedo e incertidumbre.

-¿Puedes hacer que vivan unos personajes ficticios?-preguntó Marceline alarmada-¿cómo...?

-Soy un mago-dijo él señalándose con orgullo.

-Pero, ¿te das cuenta de que podías haber creado monstruos ficticios o fantasmas ficticios o armas ficticias y... habernos matado a todos?-preguntó Jake.

-No se me había ocurrido-razonó el Rey Hielo.

-¡Calla, Jake! Encima no le des ideas-Finn le dio una colleja a su compañero, lo cual crispó los nervios de Marceline que trasformó su cara en la de un terrible murciélago de ojos de fuego.

-¡BASTA YA! ¡Rey Hielo, sácalos de ahí y larguémonos!

-Este tipo de magia no requiere demasiado esfuerzo y podré conseguirlo, pero una vez lo haga ya no me quedarán poderes y deberéis seguir vosotros solos.

Todos asintieron mientras veían como chispas azules se desprendían de la punta de los dedos del mago y viajaban hacia el libro.

Lo que estaba apunto de suceder parecía más ficticio que otra cosa. Pero era real...

...y lo único que podía ayudarles.


	2. Lo ficticio es real

**Y otro capítulo más. Esto es un "desestresante" fantástico :)**

*** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network.**

*** Parte de las situaciones o algunos personajes pueden ser inventados por mí.**

*** Escrito en español de España, algunos nombres pueden ser distintos.**

::

::

* * *

La mirada de todos los presentes en la mazmorra se clavó al suelo, donde el libro había caído de las manos del Rey Hielo. Ninguno creía realmente que los personajes ficticios que él se había inventado, pudieran salir de ahí y ayudarles a escapar, pero todos sus pensamientos negativos se vieron dispersados en el momento en el que varias personas comenzaron a emerger de las páginas y a trepar hasta situarse frente a ellos.

Finn contempló con la mandíbula desencajada, como una bella muchacha con rasgos parecidos a los suyos, le miraba tímidamente mientras se situaba frente a él. Llevaba puesto un atuendo muy parecido al que él vestía, con la diferencia que lo que ella portaba era una falda. Un mechón largo y rubio salía rebelde de dentro de su gorro blanco con orejas de conejo.

-¿PERO QUÉ PEPINOS...?

Marceline ignoró a Finn. Estaba concentrada en contemplar a un muchacho de sonrisa pícara que flotaba frente a ella. Reparó en sus colmillos y en su atuendo desenfadado, él debía de ser su contraposición masculina.

-¿Cómo demonios hemos llegado hasta aquí?-preguntó el vampiro.

El Rey Hielo, exahusto, se vio obligado a responder todo lo rápido que pudo. Señaló el libro, lo que en él había escrito y relató una charla bastante convincente sobre mundos paralelos, cambios de género y personajes ficticios que cobran vida.

-... y ahora están aquí y debemos salvar a la princesa Chicle.

Todos se miraron un momento cuando el anciano terminó de hablar. ¿Realmente aquello estaba pasando? Asimilarlo no iba a ser tarea fácil para ninguno, pero debían hacerlo. No había tiempo.

-Vale, pues apartaos todos, intentaré abrir la celda-exclamó la chica rubia-¿listos?

La muchacha sacó una espada de su mochila que refulgió con una potente luz fucsia. De un golpetazo forzó los barrotes y abrió un boquete que les permitió salir. La chica enrojeció un segundo, cuando todos la miraron.

-So...soy Fionna y esta es mi compañera Cake.

La gata moteada que se había pasado mirando a Jake gran parte del rato, saludó con su pata a los presentes.

-Nosotros somos Finn, Jake y ella es Marceline-se presentó Finn, sonriendo finalmente.

-¿Marceline? Soy Marshall Lee, ¿sabes tocar el bajo, vampirita?

Marceline frunció el ceño, pero se acercó a él flotando para esbozar una sonrisa pícara después.

-Supongo que no dudarás de eso, ¿verdad?

-Está bien, está bien. Basta de presentaciones, ¿podríamos centrarnos en lo importante? ¡Una princesa necesita nuestra ayuda!

Marshall miró al muchacho de cabellos rosados que había intervenido.

-Relájate, Gumball. No vamos a poder rescatarla si te histerizas.

El príncipe hizo un mohín pero no comentó nada más. A su vez, Finn se acercó más a los presentes y los abarcó con el brazo para que se juntaran en círculo.

-Está bien, tenemos a un puñado de chuches congeladas en una mazmorra y a una princesa poseída, ¿cuál es el plan a seguir?

-¿Rezar?

-¡Marshall! ¡Tómatelo más en serio!-le espetó Gumball-no tenemos ni idea de cómo "desposeer" princesas. ¡Podría quedarse así para siempre!

Marceline sintió como si algo se le clavara en el pecho y se negó a pensar que eso podría suceder. Ella tenía que volver, tenía que ser Chicle de nuevo. Su princesa. Bonnie.

-Creo que se me ocurre donde encontrar la solución-todo el mundo se giró para mirar a Finn-el Enchiridion. El manual del héroe. Ahí tiene que venir la solución para los casos de posesión de malvados.

-¡Cierto! ¡Lo conozco! ¿Lo tienes tú?-preguntó Fionna, entusiasmada.

Finn negó con pesar.

-Lo perdimos en medio de una batalla, por las Colinas Rocosas. Estábamos luchando contra unas montañas con muy malas pulgas y se me debió caer de la mochila. Lo buscamos por mucho tiempo, pero no lo hallamos por ninguna parte.

-Pues vamos a tener que buscarlo todos, ahí reside una mínima esperanza-suspiró Marceline-así que sugiero que salgamos de aquí sigilosamente y vayamos a recuperarlo.

-Eh, ¿y las chuches?-inquirió Gumball-no podemos dejar a los habitantes de un reino...

-Siempre tan protocolario, Gumball-Marshall flotó hasta él con despreocupación-ahora no podemos ocuparnos de ellos, debemos apresurarnos y encontrar el Enchiridion.

-¿CÓMO? ¿Piensas dejarlos aquí a su suerte? ¡Claro! ¡El heredero de la Nochesfera no tiene a nadie de quién preocuparse! No sabes lo que es ocuparse de todo un reino, ¡que es gente! ¿Y si a la Reina Hielo se le cruzan los cables y...?

-¡CALLAD!-Marceline apretó los puños-nos dividiremos. Fionna, Gumball y Marshall rescatarán a las chuches. Finn, Jake y yo iremos a por el libro, nos reuniremos todos juntos como máximo mañana. Mañana a las puertas del palacio, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron con fuerza.

-Y tú, Rey Hielo...-Marceline miró al suelo-...gracias por ayudarnos. Pero deberías irte a descansar.

-Y...las princesas...

-Sabrán lo que has hecho, tranquilo. Ellas también están encerradas, pero de momento deberías marcharte.

-Yo quisiera...

-¡MÁRCHATE, SIMON!

Marceline perdía los estribos por momentos. El tiempo jugaba en su contra y el Rey Hielo debía irse a descansar para no entorpecer la situación si no tenía poderes. Debían actuar deprisa.

Tras otra breve pausa el grupo se dividió y Finn, Jake y Marceline salieron al exterior sin ser vistos, por una de las trampillas de las mazmorras que daban acceso al exterior.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, las Colinas Rocosas ya están a medio día de camino-bramó la vampira-espero que el Enchiridión tenga la respuesta. Es la única esperanza.


End file.
